


Absent Sparks

by MalevolentDeceiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentDeceiver/pseuds/MalevolentDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Arthur have a peculiar relationship. A "no-strings-attached" casual sex relationship, but how long can it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Sparks

Moments like these were... blissful. Arthur was quiet, cute even, and asleep as usual. Francis would be laying beside him, the blanket just barely covering him. He would lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand, his fingers idly stroking through Arthur's hair. Arthur would shift every now and then, mumbling something incoherent, then relax again. This would always cause Francis to smile. He knew the Brit didn't like him the way the Frenchman did; that to him this was just casual sex to release tension.

Francis felt as if the Brit knew of his feelings and was keeping emotionally distant from him use of it, but he didn't, he didn't even entertain the thought of Francis having feelings for him.

Every now and then Francis would run his fingers down Arthur's arm and to his side. The Brit would squirm and moan a quiet protest. 'So ticklish' The Frenchman would think before returning his fingers to Arthur's hair. There were only a few times where Arthur would leave right after the act, those were the first few times actually. He gradually began staying over-night with him, but would leave before Francis could wake up. Now was a rare and happy occasion for the Frenchman.

This was the first time that Arthur had slept in, and the first time that Francis had woken up before him. He continued to stroke his hair a few more times before moving quietly off the bed. He showered quickly then went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Breakfast consisted of crêpes, with fresh berries, a soft boiled egg, and a cup of English Breakfast Tea for Arthur and a hot cup of coffee for Francis. He always kept tea around just in case Arthur would stop by on a whim.

Arthur woke from his gentle slumber to find Francis gone. He felt a bit saddened by this then sighed and got dressed. He opened the bedroom door and his senses were assaulted by the delicious smell of breakfast. He smiled then went downstairs to join Francis.

"Good morning Angleterre." The Frenchman smiled as he poured a cup of tea for Arthur and served him the crêpes.

"Yeah, mornin..." Arthur said sleepily. Francis smiled and served himself then sat across from Arthur. Francis moved closer then smiled again. "What?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"You're cute in ze morning..." Francis smiled gently. Arthur rolled his eyes then began eating. Francis smiled then began eating as well. Once they were both finished, Francis did the dishes while Arthur took a long hot shower. Francis was sitting on his couch when Arthur came downstairs with the towel around his neck.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Francis asked as he looked back at him.

"Yeah, thanks..." Arthur said softly then ran the towel through his hair before discarding it in the laundry chute. He was always afraid of those things, that was partly Allistair's fault for dangling him down one when he was little. Francis smiled at him then patted the spot next to him. Arthur stood there for a moment, wondering if he should or not. He sighed then sat by him. 'What harm could it do?' He thought. Francis was thoroughly surprised by this. He took this opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulder then pulled him close to him. Arthur protested, at first, then realized how good this felt. He promised himself that he wouldn't develop feelings for the frog. He swore that it would just be casual sex, with no feeling on anyone's part.

Yet, last night felt different to him. Francis seemed, gentle. Other times they would just go at it, with no preparation, let alone foreplay, but last night they kissed, and touched, caressing each others bodies before Francis prepared him, rather well actually. He nearly made Arthur climax just by touching him. It made Arthur quite aware of the fact that Francis was the country of love.  
Arthur relaxed against Francis, smiling softly. He then got an idea to test if his feelings were correct.

"Francis... I want to.. um... well..." he began to get flustered and blushed hard. Francis gave him a confused look before smiling softly.

"Hush Angleterre..." he said before kissing him gently. Arthur gasped softly then maneuvered so he was straddling the Frenchman's hips. He wrapped his arms around his neck Francis moved his hands up the Brit's shirt, running his fingers along his spine, causing him to arch gently. Francis smiled at his reaction then continued to run his fingers along his spine, moving to his sides. Arthur hissed and squirmed to get him to stop.

"D-don't! I'm ticklish..." he said, Francis chuckled.

"I know..." he said then continued to tickle him, pushing him onto his back and pinning him down. Arthur squirmed and protested under him. This was strangely turning him on. He moaned lightly then squirmed again. Francis smiled then kissed him again gently. He moved his kisses to the Brit's neck, gently suckling and nipping there. He continued to tickle the Brit, eliciting squeals and protests from him.

"F-francis! Ahh God..." the Briton was beginning to loose control of his body. Francis smiled and stopped tickling him then began to strip him of his clothing. "M-Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Arthur smiled softly.

"Oui." Francis smiled and picked him up bridal style and brought him to the bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed then nuzzled his neck. He stripped them both of their clothing then crawled between his legs. "Are you sure you want to do zhis?"

"Yes, please..." he shivered softly then leaned up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Francis nodded and held his two fingers out for England who in turn shook his head. "No.. just... please..." he shivered softly, he was already so excited. He wanted Francis, now more than ever. Francis sighed then maneuvered between his legs then positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed in slowly, stopping every so often for him to get used to the feeling. Arthur panted softly then pushed down on him, wanting to feel every inch of him inside. Their bodies moved against each other, completely in-sync to one another's movements. Yet just as quickly as they started, it ended. They both relaxed against each other, relishing in their afterglow.  
Arthur panted lightly, he knew that he was right in what he was feeling towards the Frenchman.

"Francis..."

"Hm?"

"I..." He hesitated a moment, but only just. "I love you..."

Ahhh yes, the words that Francis was waiting for. He let a soft smile graze his lips then kissed his Brit softly.

"Je t'aime aussie Arthur..."


End file.
